younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & Too Late is the first episode of the second season of Young & Hungry and the eleventh episode overall. This episode premiered on March 25, 2015. Plot Gabi is freaking out about why Josh called the wedding off and searches for a sign if she should be with him or Cooper, but it's Sofia who makes a surprising discovery. Meanwhile, Elliot has a big date with the wedding florist and ends up bringing a forlorn Josh along. Episode Summary The episode starts with Yolanda coming to Kaminski living room with laundry. Elliot is surprised to see that she's on time for work. Yolanda told him that she's always on time for work, but then she addmited that she can't pretend. Her and Elliot sat down and she told him that last night Josh was devestated about the wedding cancelation and Yolanda told him to go see Gabi. So she came to work on time to find out what happened. They together go upstairs and they see a woman in Josh's bedroom thinking it's Gabi. But back in the living room Gabi comes to work and they get surprised that she's downstairs so fast. Elliot breaks the news to Gabi that Josh isn't getting married. Gabi freaks out and wants to appologise that she didn't tell him about the blanket but when she enters the room she sees Josh with another woman. Minutes later Gabi is preparing breakfast for Josh. Josh then comes downstairs and Gabi wants to talk to him about the blanket but Josh doesn't want to talk about it. Gabi tells Josh that Cooper came back last night and Josh acts surprised but he actually saw Gabi and Cooper kissing. After Gabi is done working she goes home. There she tells Sofia what happened and that she's the reason Josh called off his wedding. Sofia tells Gabi that she can't do anything and she should just stay out of it. Cooper rings the bell and comes in in a suit for the wedding but Gabi tells him that the wedding is off. Cooper sits next to Gabi and tells her the good news that she should come to China with him. Gabi first doens't want to go but then she says that she's going to ask Josh if she can get time off. Meanwhile at the Kaminski house Josh is mad because he can't go bike riding because she can't find his other glove. He then tells Yolanda what happened last night and she tries to comfort him. Minutes later Gabi comes to Josh to talk to him. They go into his office and Gabi asks Josh if she can get a vacation to go with Cooper to China. Josh tells her to go to China even if he doesn't want her to. He then gives her the blanket she made him back. In the evening Elliot is excited for his date with Andre but Yolanda tells him that he has to bring Josh too so he can get his mind off Gabi. Elliot first doesn't want to but then he agrees to bring him too. At the bar Josh is devestated. He starts telling Andre and other gays his story. Meanwhile Gabi is getting ready to leave with Cooper. After they leave Sofia sees that Gabi fogot her passaport, so she rans to the fire escape and throws it to her. She finds a glove and thinks it's Coopers but he says it's not his and Sofia realises that it is Josh's. Sofia rans to the gay bar to tell Josh to stop Gabi. Josh and Sofia ran to the airport to stop Gabi, but they are too late. On the end Gabi and Cooper are already in China and they kiss at the airport. Cast Main Cast Recuring Cast *Jesse McCartney as Cooper Finleyhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt4247902/?ref_=ttep_ep1 Guest Cast *Miguel Pinzon as Andrehttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=143147 *Anna Grace Barlow as Laurenhttps://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=143147 *Lyn Alicia Henderson as Ticket agenthttps://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=143147] Dishes #Cake #Eggs Trivia *This is the first episode of season 2. *Young & Hungry has a theme song now. *At the start of the episode young & hungry season 1 was described shortly. *Cooper is in this episode. * Gabi finds out in this episode that Josh isn't getting married. * Josh slept with another woman. * Cooper asked Gabi to go with him to China for three weeks. * Josh gave Gabi blanket back. * Sofia keeps eating in this episode. * Sofia likes to be alone. * Josh's middle name is Xander. * Gabi flies with Cooper to Beijing. Production *The writers started writing for the first episode on October 21, 2014.https://twitter.com/EmilyOsment/status/524661969136386048 *The table read was on December 3, 2014.https://twitter.com/sadowski23/status/540253968178642945 *Filming started on December 14, 2014. *Filming wrapped on December 19, 2014. After that the cast memebers took a short break due to the christmas and new year holidays. *The online tickets for taping were seling.http://www.tvtickets.com/fmi/xsl/shows/browserecord.xsl?Show=young+hungry *This episode was not filmed amid a live audience. The second episode was the first episode of season 2 to be filmed in front of a live audience. *This episode was filmed after the second episode. Locations *San Francisco **Josh's apartment **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **The Flaming Delux **San Francisco Airport *Beijing **Beijing Airport Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridha and Sidh Solanki Quotes Transcript Promos & Sneak Peeks Gallery |-|Promotional= Young&TooLate1.jpg Young&TooLate2.jpg Young&TooLate3.jpg Young&TooLate4.jpg Young&TooLate5.jpg Young&TooLate6.jpg Young&TooLate7.jpg Young&TooLate8.jpg Young&TooLate9.jpg Young&TooLate10.jpg Young&TooLate11.jpg Young&TooLate12.jpg Young&TooLate13.jpg Young&TooLate14.jpg Young&TooLate15.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= s2e1.jpg ss45.jpg 233.jpg Zu.jpg Nzt.jpg Nnre.jpg Nnnaw.jpg Nnnnrdt.jpg Zt.jpg Ng.jpg Nnt.jpg Nnn89.jpg Aas.jpg Ass.jpg Asss.jpg Ght.jpg Sa.jpg Fh.jpg Jgzu.jpg Jgg.jpg Jggg.jpg Jgggg.jpg Jggggg.jpg Jgggggg.jpg Jggggggg.jpg Fu.jpg Fuu.jpg Fuuu.jpg Tr.jpg |-|Screencaps= Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Young & Hungry Category:Season premieres Category:Aired Episodes